olifaunt
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Mereka berkata harimau mati meninggalkan belang, tapi tak lagi gajah mati meninggalkan gadingnya. Hetafable. For sherry-me.


Bulir terbebas dari balik kelopak tebal nan kelabu

Bertemu luka, terpulas pekat merahnya—

Lincah belalai kini hanya terkulai

Tersisa tanya; ke mana perginya gading?

. . .

.

_**OLIFAUNT**_

[_a hetafable—kind of_]

.

—**_disavowal_:**

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya

.

—**_within this fanfiction_:**

_very much_ AU. OC. OOC.

.

_requested fanfiction; for _**sherry-me**—_enjoy, m'lady?_

.

. . .

_mereka berkata—_

_Harimau mati meninggalkan belang_

. . .

Suara letusan berkali-kali menggelegar di tengah rimba, diselingi pelan hujam tusukan dan suara-suara manusia. Lenguhan pelan dan bergetar meluncur dari ujung juluran belalai yang masih pendek, namun tenggelam oleh dentam tubuh raksasa yang terjatuh ditangkap lantai tanah hutan. Ia meringkuk, tersembunyi di balik sesemakan tinggi dan tertimpa kelam bayang pepohonan. Sepasang telinga lebar menyelingkup karena ketakutannya, namun suara gesek keras dari gergaji yang menetak lengkung-lengkung gading dan memotong mereka dari mulut jenisnya yang kurang beruntung. Sosok-sosok kelabu—terbaring, tergeletak, tak berdaya, tak bernyawa lagi—ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah para dua kaki puas mengambil setiap pasang gigi-gigi besar yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

Begitu ia terpaku pada pemandangan menyeramkan itu, hingga hampir tak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Muka teralih pada sesosok gajah lain yang berukuran lebih besar darinya. Belalai mengisyaratkan ia untuk mengikuti—dan ia menurutinya. Hening mengambang di udara, hanya terpecah oleh suara-suara pelan—remasan daun, patahnya ranting di bawah tapak-tapak kaki besar, desir pelan angin, gemerisik dedaunan—hingga mereka sampai di lembah yang tersembunyi jauh di pedalaman hutan hujan tropis, dan mimpi buruk yang ia saksikan mulai menghilang ke belakang benaknya. Suara lenguh jenuh di atmosfernya, meluncur dari ujung belalai beberapa ekor penghuninya.

Mata hitamnya terangkat ke muka sang kakak yang telah menyeretnya kembali ke sarang. Ia tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di wajah itu. Namun sekelompok gajah—kawanan lain, nomaden rupanya—yang berdiri dengan penantian jelas terefleksi di wajah mereka seakan cukup menjelaskan segalanya untuk sang gajah muda.

_Raka?_

Sepasang mata cokelat gelap terpejam. Napas panjang nan berat tertarik, terhembus sebagai lenguh panjang yang tak melebihi kerasnya deru angin. Waktu berlalu dan ia menanti. Masih menanti.

_Kau akan pergi dengan mereka—_

Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang kakak, tapi masih benar-benar tak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Rautnya jelas menunjukkan penolakan. Namun tatapan mata yang diberikan oleh sosok yang lebih besar membuat segala yang ingin ia katakan menguap begitu saja.

_Aku mengerti—_

_Pergilah._

Tak ada selamat tinggal. Tak ada pesan lain atau ucapan-ucapan semu yang nanti hanya akan mendatangkan harapan palsu. Ia berjalan begitu saja. Telinga lebar melingkup, menempel ke badannya. Belalai lemas terkulai, terseret membelah rerumput yang tumbuh tebal melapisi tanah. Udara bergetar oleh gema terompet yang dilepaskan beberapa ekor dari keluarga yang akan ia tinggalkan.

Ia selalu mendengar tentang mereka, kawanan-kawanan nomaden yang terus berpindah; kawanan-kawanan paling tangguh—dalam kuatnya hati dan kukuhnya raga. Namun masih tak benar-benar mengerti mengapa ia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah.

_._

_Tolong bawa dia bersamamu. Tempat ini sudah tak aman lagi—_

_Aku tak mau kalau dia hanya merepotkanku saja nanti._

_Tidak, tidak. Bisa aku pastikan dia tidak akan merepotkanmu._

_Tapi mengapa?_

_Aku ingin dia hidup. Dia masih remaja, masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan. Kau minum di sungai itu, 'kan?_

_Ya. Sudah tercemar._

_Kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti. Lagipula tak lama lagi makhluk dua kaki itu akan menemukan tempat ini._

_Baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa dengannya._

_Kuyakinkan dirimu, dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan menghindari masalah, terutama dari para dua kaki._

_._

Bau bangkai, kotoran dan air kencing karnivor, bertambah kuat. Sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan yang terlalu lebat ini—bahkan Neth tampak kesulitan mencari celah untuk lewat, dengan tubuh sebesar itu. Belgie dan Lux sesekali membantu menarik ranting dan cabang yang menghalangi jalan. Ia? Sekalipun sudah lama menjadi bagian dari kawanan kecil ini, tetapi selalu saja merasa kikuk sendiri.

Mereka baik, jika ia ditanya. Mungkin memang hanya dirinya saja yang terlalu gugup untuk bicara dengan figur lain di luar keluarganya dulu.

_Indië, kau mendengarkanku?_

_Eh?_ Ia mengerjap.

_Kita berhenti di sini untuk sekarang. Kau bisa pergi ke sungai dengan Belgie kalau mau._

Ia mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Belgie turun ke sungai tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dirinya, sesuatu yang aneh yang terus ia rasakan semenjak mereka berhenti di tempat itu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan bau aneh yang tercampur dengan air sungai.

_Indië, ada yang salah?_

_Rasa airnya..._

Belgie berkedip. _Kau mau pindah ke sana? Tampaknya airnya lebih bagus._

_Baiklah._

Namun tak ada yang menyangka apa yang mereka temukan. Bau bangkai meraung di udara semakin kuat dan sesosok jasad harimau yang hanya tertinggal bentuk tak karuan, terbengkalai tepat di tepi sungai—kecuali untuk kulitnya yang kuning penuh belang dan penuh lubang-lubang kecil; seperti yang pernah dilihatnya, jejak dari perburuan makhluk berkaki dua. Dan aroma besi tipis yang mengambang pelan merangsek ke dalam belalainya hanya membuktikan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk pengundang mimpi buruk itu di hutan ini.

. . .

_tapi tak lagi—_

_Gajah mati tak meninggalkan gading_

. . .

Kericuhan memenuhi desa kecilnya, membuat sang remaja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak membuang waktu dan segera keluar dari rumah kecilnya. Semua orang tampaknya ada di keluar—dan ia bisa melihat penyebab dari kegelisahan mereka di bawah timpaan argentum purnama.

Jejak-jejak tapak berukuran besar jelas terlukis di atas tanah—yang semula ditumbuhi berbagai sayuran siap untuk dipanen keesokan harinya—meningglakan kekacauan. Hatinya remuk seketika.

Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia diberi tanggung jawab ladang. Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kebahagiaan menanam dan berharap akan hasil cemerlang. Dan segalanya hancur begitu saja.

_Keparat! Gajah-gajah keparat!_

Ia bisa merasakan matanya bertambah panas dan basah. Sakit dadanya oleh tiap detakan jantung, ia menghambur menuju satu rumah yang terletak di tepi paling luar desa. Ia masuk mendobrak pintu, mengagetkan penghuninya.

"Kiku? Ada apa _aru?_" tanya sang lelaki.

Matanya kelam, bersinar dengan resolusi. Tak ada jalan lain dendamnya bisa terlampiaskan. Tak ada jalan kembali dan ia hanya bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya—walaupun itu berarti dibutakan sakit hati tak terperi.

"Paman Yao," ia menatap lurus dan tajam, "izinkan aku ikut berburu denganmu."

.

Dan jika ia mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia mencelupkan diri ke dalam lubang bernama perburuan, maka dirinya akan merasa malu mengingat kebodohan dan kepolosannya dulu—ya, ia melompat untuk mulai berburu hanya bermodal dendam pada gajah yang telah mengobrak-abrik ladangnya. Namun kini, karena ia telah lihai membidik dan menembak, bisa menggunakan gergaji dan belatinya, semua motif awal seakan terlupa. Keping demi keping masuk ke kantungnya dalam jumlah yang tak bisa ia remehkan—keuntungan yang lebih besar dari sekadar berladang; ia bisa membantu desanya bertahan melewati musim-musim apapun tanpa susah payah menanam.

Sekarang kesempatannya datang lagi, saat musim panas lama menguap dan hujan mulai turun, maka tumbuhan di hutan akan tumbuh lebat. Saat seperti inilah makhluk-makhluk hutan tengah berada di masa terbaiknya untuk _dipanen_—rusa-rusa gemuk, dimakan, akan menggemukkan juga harimau pemangsa mereka. Maka ia segera mengiyakan ajakan Yao untuk menjelajah hutan.

Dalam sunyi, terlingkupi desir angin yang bertiup melewati celah-celah di antara rerimbunan, jejak kakinya hampir tak menimbulkan suara. Dengan mudah sosoknya terlindung di balik bayang pepohonan. Sepasang mata hitam mengawasi kelabu besar di tepi sungai—dan ia tak percaya betapa besar buruannya hari itu. Dua ekor gajah muda. Gading mereka tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup bisa mengisi pundi-pundinya.

Ia membidik lewat teropong senapannya. Ia lebih suka memakai obat bius dan kemudian membunuh dengan tangan—kalau berurusan dengan gajah, hanya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan dendam tuanya. Dengan satu tarikan, bius yang berada dalam peluru berekor bulu cerah meluncur pelan membelah udara, tepat terkena salah satu dari gajah muda itu.

Obat biusnya bekerja dengan cepat—dan segera saja terdengar dentam tubuh besar yang bertemu tanah. Namun sial, sebelum ia sempat membidik dan menembak lagi, buruannya yang masih sadar berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia mengumpat pelan pada rerimbunan hutan yang tak membiarkannya untuk membidik buruannya yang kabur.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, ia mendekati sosok kelabu yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia meraih pisau panjangnya, bersiap untuk membunuh dan mencongkel gading dari dalam mulut gajah muda itu. Namun yang tak ia sangka, dosis obat bius yang ia gunakan kurang untuk melumpuhkan buruannya, hanya cukup untuk membuatnya tenang—dan ia mundur sejenak.

Diperhatikannya sosok kelabu itu, sesuatu berbisik di dalam dirinya bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan gajah ini. Ada sesuatu padanya yang membuat pisau di genggamannya tiba-tiba serasa begitu berat untuk diangkat dan diayunkan. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya dari menghabisi sang gajah muda—yang diperhatikannya begitu bertolak belakang dengan cerita-cerita tentang gajah monster kejam yang beredar di desanya.

Mungkin fakta—yang lama tertampik walau sebenarnya benar—kalau ia sudah terlalu lelah berburu, menumpahkan darah makhluk yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hidup mereka. Mungkin fakta bahwa dendamnya dulu sudah tak jadi masalah untuk dirinya yang sekarang—musnah, hanya tertinggal sebagai kenangan yang tak lagi sepahit dulu. Mungkin goresan jejak air mata yang dilihatnya menodai wajah sang gajah muda, turun dari mata hitam yang kini kosong—menegaskan mirisnya realitas antara kedua dimensi mereka di satu dunia yang sama.

Tubuhnya melemas, namun tak bisa bergerak. Ia membeku—bahkan saat suara denting pisau yang jatuh bertemu bebatuan di tanah menusuk telinganya.

Dan ia menyadarinya sekarang; letih. Ia sangat _letih_.

.

"Kiku?"

"Ya, Paman Yao?"

"Kau tak dapat apa-apa, _aru?_"

Hening sejenak. "Ya... maaf."

. . .

—_dan kala manusia mati, masihkah nama (baik) tertinggal?_

. . .

_Indië! Kau tak apa-apa?_

_Ya—_ia meringis—_kurasa..._

_Maaf, aku tadi ketakutan sampai meninggalkanmu seperti itu..._

Tersenyum lemah. _Tak apa-apa, Belgie. Aku bersyukur entah bagaimana dua kaki itu tak jadi membunuhku._

_Istirahatlah. Besok kita berangkat lagi._

_Baik, Neth..._

.

[**end**]

. . .

*) _Olifaunt_: ejaan _Middle English _untuk gajah (_elephant_)

..._well_, _certain _penggemar fabel, _this is for you. _Maaf kalau (agak) pendek dan gak sesuai ekspektasi – _for many things already occupied this folk's poor mind_ orz

_Anyway_, gak kerasa udah 2,5 tahun saya nyampah di fandom ini haha—dan _keabalan_ ini fic Hetalia saya yang ke-50, waai~. Saya yakin ada yang berpikir; _lele ini kapan hengkangnya dari FHI, ya?_ saking bosennya sama lele ini ahaha ^^"

_Review humbly begged_, _if milady and milord deigned _(_ _)

-lele


End file.
